The Nightmare Necklace
by Bleu Silver Ocean
Summary: In this story a pair of twins move to Fear Street and find something unlikely and meet some strange brothers who seem to be the exact opposite of one another and their little sister who is adopted, but looks like the brothers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fanfiction and at anytime you guys have ideas let me know! No I don't own any Characters in this story except for a few like the twins Jessica and Diana. And yes there will be vampires in this story. I also do not own Fear Street.**

"**The Nightmare Necklace"**

"**Are we even close to being there yet", asked my twin sister Jessica." "Jess you need to relax listen to some music or read a book or something", I had said. I knew my twin was getting agitated by this long car ride to our new "home." We had moved around after only a few months in a new town, but dad promised us this time that we would stay longer then just a few months. Jessica had given me a **_**fine whatever but you know how I get. **_**I shot her a look that said **_**I know.**_** She had pulled out her Ipod Touch putting on Vanilla Twilight by Owl City, our favorite song. After a few miles of reading and listening to music we had finally arrived at our new house on Fear Street. My body gave an involuntary shiver as I read the street name. Our house looked as if it could use A LOT of work. " We're here!", yelled my dad as he jumped out of the car. I ran out of the car and before my sister could even get her seatbelt off because I wanted to get the better room. I ran inside the newly bought house and did not like what I saw. The place looked like it was last lived in in 1782 and it smelled like dust, moth balls and even a hint of something else that I could not interpret. Jessica then came in through the front door and muttered something that sounded like **_**what died in here**_**. I ran upstairs and as soon as she saw my intentions she ran after me. There were three rooms and I chose the first one I could find. My sister chose the one towards the back of the house. My room had a balcony that looked out into the front yard. I'm happy I chose this room, I thought. I went to go see my sister's new room, it was similar to mine except the balcony looked out onto the rest of the land that stretched out on to the sunset. We looked at each other and had a sad look in each other's face because we knew what the other was thinking about. Paulie, he was our favorite little Yorkshire Terrier that would always love to run out in the backyard we had. Dad then came in and said, " time to unpack girls." "Oh joy" we said at the same time.**

**A/N**: I usually don't like these author's notes but oh well. Ok so far you know that Diana and Jessica are twins and they just moved into a new house. So if you guys have any questions regarding to the story then I will try to answer them as best as I can without giving anything away! Please Review to give any advice or whatever. I will try to update soon!

Until then,

Bleu Silver Ocean


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**DPOV **

** After 3 days of unpacking and painting and staying up late in the night we had finally complete our house. It was perfect in every way not a scratch or a spot out of place or unpainted. I loved how my room looked it was amazing with a sea blue as the main color and the sandy colored carpet it reminded me of the beautiful oceans back in Australia. Jess's room was a dark green and the carpet was a deep chocolate brown like the dark forests in England. The rest of the house had its own little part in all of this. I was admiring our work when suddenly the doorbell rang. "I got it", I yelled as I ran down the grand staircase to the front door. I opened it to see the most handsomest pair of men I ever laid eyes on. One of them had dark jet black hair with the most killer blue eyes that made me want to melt. He had a lean body with lots of muscles,but not too much muscles. The other one was also like the first one except he had slightly spiked chestnut brown hair and deep green eyes that when you looked into them you wouldn't remember where you were at. " Hi I'm Stefan", said the green-eyed beauty. " This is my brother Damon, we just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood and hope you like it here". " Thanks, I'm Diana by the way and um", I twirled like an idiot trying to find my twin who thankfully walked up at the same time. " Well hi I'm Jessica." Jessica had her eyes all over Stefan, but who could blame her I certainly couldn't. Right then someone had cleared their throat and it came from behind Stefan and Damon. " Excuse me, but I would like to say hi thank you very much." The girl came out from behind Damon and Stefan and introduced herself. "Hi I'm Katherine, I'm Stefan and Damon's adoptive younger sister it's nice to meet you. Katherine was petite with a mix between black and brown hair and she also had the most gorgeous sea green eyes. It was like she was a mixture between Damon and Stefan wrapped up in one. It was hard to believe that she was adopted and not related to the brothers."Hello" , my sister and I had said at the same time. Just then our younger brother Kevin walked to the door and stood there gawking at Katherine. I snapped my fingers in front of his eyes and he woke up from his stupor. " And this is our younger brother Kevin, so do you guys go to the high school here?", I had asked curious to know if I would get to see these strange people more. " Yes, we do Stefan and I are in the 11****th**** grade and little Katherine here is in 10****th**** ,spoke Damon for the first time. I noticed Katherine had given Damon a death glare, but her eyes still glowed with love for her brother. " Well I guess we will see you guys on Monday then?", Stefan had asked in wonder. " Yes, you will. It will be nice knowing some people on the first day." The family of three smiled at as and waved goodbye as I gently closed the door. I looked around me to find that everyone had vanished when I hadn't noticed. I silently walked up the stairs to find that Jessica and Kevin had left to their rooms so I did the same. I had nothing else left to do so I went into my bathroom and I showered and got ready for bed. The last thing I remembered was that I was dreaming of blue eyes.**

_A/N_: Well I hope that you guys liked this chapter. It was more of a filler chapter then anything else really, but we did meet new characters like Kevin, Kathrine, Stefan, and Damon. We know a little bit about them, but not very much we will have to see what happens in the next chapter to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**JPOV**

**After I had met our neighbors I couldn't help, but think of Stefan the green-eyed, chestnut haired and most of all hot guy. I was really in to him and was hoping that I would get to see him more often. I mean Damon was cute, but not as stunning as Stefan. Damon seemed more of the bad boy type and I absolutely hated bad boys. Their younger sister Katherine who is probably the same age as Kevin was a beautiful girl and I envied her. That moment got me thinking when I had thought Katherine and Kevin's name at the same time. It had a nice ring to it...Katherine and Kevin hmmm. I should talk to Diana about this, her and I need to get those two young ones together. Knock Knock, came a soft thud on my door interrupting my thoughts. "Come in!" It was my brother though I was expecting my twin to come in. " Need something little bro?". " Yea I was wondering ya know that Katherine girl we met today?" I nodded my head. " Well I think that I'm...in love with her." My eyes grew wide in surprise and hysteria all in one. "REALLY?" He stared past me not responding, but I already knew his answer. He barely knew the girl and yet he LOVES her, this is a little weird. **

**KPOV**

**I didn't know which of my sisters to confide in for my love of Katherine. She was the most amazing human I have ever seen. Her eyes made you seem as if your under a spell. They also had happiness mixed in with a hint of loneliness, which made me wonder even more about her. Her lean, but perfect figure was...well perfect, her curves fit her body and did not make her look fat or bad in any way. Her hair was an astonishing shade of black and brown mixed together. It looked so soft and shiny, I wanted to touch it. Her face was of an angel and the best part about her. I wanted to see more of her, when she is away from me it has a tugging feeling at my heart making me feel sad and alone. I had decided to talk to my sister Jessica since she was the more sympathetic and kinder of my two sisters. She was the one to go to when you wanted to talk about relationships. If you wanted to vent, Diana was the one to go to. I softly knocked on Jessica's door. I waited a few moments until I heard an enthusiastic " come in!". " Need something little bro?" I hesitated a few moments before I had answered her awaiting curiousness. " Yea I was wondering ya know that Katherine girl we met today?" She nodded her head her eyes still curious. " Well I think that I'm...in love with her." Her eyes grew wider then before as if they were going to pop out of her head. " REALLY!" I stared past my older sister's face and looked at a family portrait she had hanging above her bed. She knew my answer when I did not say anything. " I know that I barely know anything about her, but I have this strange feeling that I don't want to be away from her and that it hurts when I am." She didn't respond. It had been a few moments before she spoke again, " well I think you should give it time and wait a little and get to know her first then later after you know more about each other tell her how you feel, but keep it PG first then later express your most true feelings." I nodded my head and mumbled a thank you and left the room. I had no way of knowing if Katherine would accept me and my feelings for her. I fell asleep thinking of her all night and in wonder. **


End file.
